


Boring party turned into fun

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Fondling, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Bonnie goes to a mikaelson party in new Orleans with caroline and hates it but when she walks upstairs looking for caroline she finds something else interestingrebekol/Kennett/bonnie/rebekah ONE SHOT warning contains incest
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Boring party turned into fun

While everyone else is having the time of they're lives at this party bonnie felt like the odd one out she didn't

Even wanna come to this party caroline made her but caroline just left her and ran off with klaus somewhere

And bonnie doesn't have a boyfriend so she just stood by the punch table and sipped on punch mixed with booze

All night she had began to feel frustrated so she decided to go look for caroline she headed upstairs first

She called out her name but no one answered as she was getting ready to say her name one more time she heard

Laughter coming from somewhere following some moans she got closer to the sound and she finally found

It coming from kol's room she cracked the door a little and her jaw dropped at what she saw

Rebekah was laying naked on kol's bed while kol was thrusting in and out of her bonnie then looked

Down at Kol's naked butt she never knew it looked so good she then looked back up at rebekah and noticed how

Beautiful her breasts were the nipples were aroused so they had been sticking out and all of a sudden kol moved

Up to rebekah and took her breast in his mouth and began to suckle on it bonnie then felt herself get

Wet at the sight she licked her lips her heart started racing she then reached her hand down her jeans and began

To rub her clit as Rebekah and kol got louder bonnie rubbed faster she had to bite her lip to stop the moans

Then all of a sudden the door opened all the way and she looked up to see a naked rebekah standing in front of

Her and then she turned to look at kol and saw his hard cock exposed rebekah could smell bonnie's arousal

Well well if it isn't the little witch getting off on watching to siblings fuck you know love instead of watching

You could join us

Bonnie didn't say anything she just sat there until rebekah pulled her up and ran her hand in bonnie's hair

And then she took bonnie's hand and lowered it down to rebekah's womanhood and put her hand over it

And then put it lower to her folds bonnie felt rebekah's wetness which made her moan a little rebekah

Then began to grind herself on bonnie's hand after she was done bonnie took her hand away and gently licked

The jucies off her hand rebekah then went in for a kiss bonnie wasn't kissing back at first but then she eventually gave in rebekah then pulled away

Bonnie i want you to fuck me and then I'll let you fuck kol ok?

Ok bonnie said with a small smile

Rebekah then went in for another kiss and they then deepened it rebekah licked over bonnie's lips wanting to

Enter bonnie then opened her mouth and let her in they're tongues began to fight for domanence the kiss

Then got more heated rebekah then pulled bonnie to the floor and ripped off the shirt that looked like

A dress on bonnie and she then took one of breast in her hand and began to cup it and she ran her finger over her

Nipple bonnie then let out a soft moan rebekah smiled at her moaning she loved hearing her moan

She then ripped off bonnie's black bra her breasts were exposed

Wow she has nice beautiful breasts doesn't she brother? She asked turning to look at kol who was just sitting

And watching

Of course she does she's a Bennett most of them had beautiful breasts

Oh yes they did yummy rebekah said looking at bonnie with wide eyes bonnie just returned the smile

Rebekah then went down to her jeans and began to pull them down leaving bonnie in her soaked underwear

She then began to slowly pull down bonnie's black matching underwear when she finally got them off

She licked her lips looking at bonnie's exposed womanhood she then lowered her head down and began to lick

Her already wet folds

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a loud moan

Rebekah then slipped her tongue inside her clit and started to rub it

Bonnie let out more moans while rebekah continued

After she was done she went up to bonnie's lips and kissed her bonnie could taste herself on rebekah's lips

Rebekah then layed on the wanting bonnie to do the same to her as she did

she got next to rebekah lowered herself down and began to lick her moist folds

Rebekah let out a loud maon bonnie then slide her tongue inside her womanhood knowing kol's cock

Has been inside made bonnie want to do it more

After she was done with that rebekah sat up and put bonnie back down to the floor and

Got on top of her and began to grind her womanhood against bonnie's both of they're juices were mixing

As they were about to climax rebekah went faster

After they came they just smiled at each other then rebekah got off of bonnie and sat up as she watched bonnie

Walk over to kol who's cock was probably throbbing by then she leaned down and took Kol's cock in her

Mouth at first she licked around the tip and then took it all in her mouth

Kol began to moan after she was done she got in Kol's lap

Kol adjusted himself inside bonnie and then the began to move back and forth leaving bonnie to

Moan out

He then flipped bonnie over on the bed bonnie wrapped her legs around kol's waist

Kol took one thrust and he was in and he began to thrust in and out of bonnie

Ahh kol fuck fuck me!

Kol then fastend his pace in vampire speed

While rebekah began to pleasure herself slipping her fingers in and out moaning as kol and bonnie moaned

Bonnie and kol both climaxed after they did kol just looked at bonnie for a while bonnie then

Ran her hand against kol's face smiling

After they had finished and bonnie got dressed kol leaded her out the door

Uh i really don't know what to say all of that was so...

Amazing

Unexpected but it felt so good

Yeah i hope to see you again soon little witch

As bonnie was on her way to leaving kol grabbed her arm

Wait!

What?

Who was better me or bekah

(laughs) you of course bonnie said leaving

Kol then got a huge grin on his face


End file.
